


Get Sherlock

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, BAMF!John, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, case fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted it on tumblr but I think it's a good one. Set on after S2 or S3? Bah! It's your choice! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Sherlock

[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Sherlock/GetSherlockAO3_zps4a0edbce.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment is welcome! ;)


End file.
